Fate of Eight
by Foxstar24
Summary: Eight chosen cat must save the forest from an unseen force. Chap 4 will be up soon. All comments are apreciated. Sorry for bad spelling.
1. Allegince

Grass Clan

Leader- Leafstar-young and kind gray she-cat with amber eyes Apprentice - Ravenpaw

Deputy - Tigertooth - a lean ginger tom with yellow eyes, Fernleaf's mate

Medicine Cat - Tawnypool - a silver she-cat with sapphire blue eyes,Silverlake's sister

Warriors

Cloudfur- a white tom with amber eyes, Silverlake's mate

Smalltail - a ginger and white tom with amber eyes Apprentice - Smokypaw

Silverlake - a beautiful silver she-cat with blue eyes, Cloudfur's mate and Tawnypool's sister Brightpaw,Smokypaw and Flamepaw's mum

Grosetail - a brown tom with green eyes

Fernleaf - a black she-cat with dark jade eyes, Tigertooth's mate Ravenpaw and Foxpaw's mum Apprentice - Brightpaw

Brambleear- a dark tabby she-cat with dark brown eyes

Swiftear - ginger and black tom with brown eyes, Whitecloud's mate

Darkstripe - a dark tabby tom with amber eyes Apprentice - Foxpaw

Stealthshadow - a black tom with yellow eyes, Blackshadow's mate Apprentice - Flamepaw

Wolffur - a handsome very dark brown almost black tom with blue eyes

Apprentice

Foxpaw - a handsome, flame red tom with emerald green eyes, and a fox-like tail, Ravenpaw's brother

Ravenpaw - a handsome, raven black tom with, yellow eyes, and a fox-like tail, Foxpaw's brother

Brightpaw - beautiful silver and white she-cat with sapphire blue eyes Smokypaw and Flamepaw's sister

Smokypaw - a gray and white she-cat with amber eyes Brightpaw and Flamepaw's sister

Flamepaw - a ginger she-cat with amber eyes Brightpaw and Smokypaw's sister

Queens

Whitecloud - a white she-cat with green eyes, Swiftear's mate

Blackshadow - a black she-cat with yellow eyes, Stealthshadow's mate with two kits Bluekit and Wildkit

Elders

Rosefield - a ginger tom with blind blue eyes, oldest cat in the forest Darkstripe's and Tigertooth's father

Spottedheart - old but beautiful black she-cat Stealthshadows'mum

Ivoryshrub - a gray she-cat with yellow eyes

DarkClan

Leader - Raggedstar a brown tom with blue-green eyes, Rainshadow's mate

Deputy - Rippedclaw a gray tabby tom with yellow eyes and lost a claw in a fight,

Medicene Cat - Swiftpelt a fast she-cat with a black pelt with blue eyes once a warior, she gave birth to Runningpaw and Tanglepaw befor becoming a medicine cat, also Mousenose's mate befor getting injured

Warriors

Mousenose - a small black and white tom with green eyes, once Swiftpelt's mate

Hawktail - a snow white she-cat withe aqua eyes formerly a loner

Grayeyes - a black she-cat with gray eyes sister of Spottedface

Spottedface - a black she-cat with gray eyes sister of Grayeyes

Brambletail - a large dark gray tom with light brown eyes

Flowerstump - a large gray and ginger tom with yellow eyes Shrewwisker's mate

Dawnfur - a slender gray she cat with green eyes

Rainshadow - a gentle gray she-cat with gray eyes Splashpaw and Sandpaw's mum, Raggedstar's mate

Thornspot - a brown tom with yellow eyes lost a spot of fur to a thorn bush

Loudtail - a tan tom with amber eyes

Leopardnose - a slender brown she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentices

Runningpaw - a black she-cat with green eyes, sister of Tanglepaw

Tanglepaw - a black and white tom with blue eyes, brother of Runningpaw

Sandpaw - a light brown she-cat with gray eyes, sister of Splahspaw

Splashpaw - a dark brown tom with blue-green eyes, who likes water and brother of Sandpaw

Queens

Shrewwisker - a beautiful gray she-cat with shiny blue eyes

Elders

Toadstep - a brown tom with yellow eyes

Gorgecliff - a small tortishell she-cat withamber eyes

WaterClan

Leader -Wildstar - a wise, gray tom with blue eyes, Brambleeye's mate and Hawkclaw's brother

Deputy - Raineyes - a large, black tom with blue eyes, Goldenflower's mate Apprentice - Bluepaw

Medicine Cat - Rippedeyes - a small, ginger she-cat with yellow eyes, Firenose's sister

Warriors

Firenose - a dark ginger tom with gray eyes, Rippedeyes' brother

Hawkclaw - a light gray she-cat with blue eyes, Wildstar's sister Apprentice - Bluepaw

Firestorm - a white and brown tom with amber eyes, Fleetfur and Badgerclaw's brother Apprentice - Nightpaw

Mosswisker - a silver gray she-cat with blue eyes

Talonclaw - a gray she-cat with green eyes, Kestrelflower's sister

Kestrelflower - a white she-cat with green eyes, Talonclaw's sister

Fleetfur - a fast and slim brown she-cat with amber eyes, Bramblestorm and Badgerclaw's sister Apprentice - Marshpaw

Badgerclaw - a big, strong black tom with amber eyes, Firestorm and Fleetfur's brother and Petalwind's mate

Apprentices

Jaypaw - a dark gray tom with blue eyes, Marshpaw's brother

Bluepaw - a black tom with yellow eyes and a blue ear, Nightpaw's brother

Nightpaw - a black she-cat with blue eyes, Bluepaw's sister

Marshpaw - a light gray she-cat with yellow eyes, Jaypaw's Sister

Queens

Petalwind - a white she-cat with blue eyes, has a scar acrossed her face from a fox, Badgerclaw's mate

Brambleeye - a black she-cat with yellow eyes, Wildstar's mate

Goldenflower - a small ginger she-cat with green eyes, Raineyes' mate

Elders

Eaglewing - a gray tom with green eyes, oldest tom in the forest

Swiftfeet - a fast black she-cat with amber eyes

Snowstorm - a white tom with green eyes

Fireclan

Leader - Jaggedstar - a dark brown tom with gray eyes, Silverwind's mate

Deputy - Flamefur - a tom with dark ginger fur and blue eyes, Swiftfur's brother

Warriors

Swiftfur - a fast, dark ginger tom with yellow eyes, Flamefur's brother

Iceear - a gray tom with green eyes

Petaltree - a brown she-cat with amber eyes, Wildnose's sister

Wildnose - a light brown she-cat with amber eyes, Petaltree's sister

Hawkbelly - a white she-cat with blue eyes, Foxheart's sister

Brightfur - a dark gray she-cat with yellow eyes

Leapordfur - a pale ginger tom with amber eyes

Sandmask - a light brown tom with a black ear and green eyes, Mossshadow's brother

Mossshadow - a brown tom with green eyes, Sandmask's brother

Foxheart - a sly ginger tom with blue eyes, Hawkbelly's brother

Queens

Silverwind - a gray she-cat with blue eyes, Jaggedstar's mate

Apprentice

Redpaw - a gray tom with amber eyes, Wolfpaw's brother

Wolfpaw - a gray she-cat with amber eyes, Redpaw's sister

Eaglepaw - a brown tom with green eyes

Snowpaw - a white she-cat with blue eyes

Elders

Ravenfeather - a black tom with blue eyes 


	2. Introduction

Chapter 1 

It was the morning after Foxpaw was made an apprentice. His brother Ravenpaw was made an apprentice before him because Foxpaw got greencough. The other three apprentices don't like him or Ravenpaw or at least that is what they think.

"Foxpaw get up and get out here now!" Growled his mentor. A little after he called for Foxpaw. Foxpaw replied "Yes Darkstripe, I'm on my way." Darkstripe has been tough on him since the day he was born. When Foxpaw was born Darkstripe said he looked like a kittypet and would never make it out here. Foxpaw's father Tigertooth made Darkstripe, Foxpaw's mentor because of the comment. Tigertooth is the deputy of Grassclan and Darkstripe's brother. Though Darkstripe was tough on Foxpaw, he was not tough on Ravenpaw. Ravenpaw and Foxpaw don't understand what Darkstripe's problem is.

Quickly Foxpaw got out of the den and meet Darkstripe by the camp entrance. Darkstripe was munching on a small mouse when he got over there. "What are we gonna do to day Darkstripe." Foxpaw asked quietly. A few moments after he finished his mouse he answered. "You will see the clan's boundary." As they set off Foxpaw wondered what he would see. They headed west immediately towards the Waterclan boarder.

As they got close to the border, Darkstripe hissed "Remember we are to the Waterclan boarder. What is one thing we should do." Darkstripe turned towards Foxpaw to see him in Waterclan's territory. "What are you doing Foxpaw?"

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to get a better scent." Slowly Foxpaw walked back to Darkstripe.

"First thing to remember is to never enter another clan's territory, we only enter if the clan attackes us." Darkstripe snarled into his ear. "Got it." Foxpaw who was already at Darkstripe's side nodded his head.

Then thay made their way to the Island. "This is the Island, we hold our gatherings here. North of here is Fireclan, like Darkclan in frount of us, you will not be able to catch their scent."

By the time thay were done exploring the territory, Foxpaw was tired. When Darkstripe and Foxpaw got back to the camp, Darkstripe went over to Tigertooth and Fernleaf. Foxpaw was tring to find Ravenpaw when something knocked him over. " How was your first day as an apprentice." Foxpaw turned over to see Brightpaw.

"Ok, but why do you care?" asked Foxpaw. Brightpaw moved even closer to Foxpaw. "Because I might go out with you and Darkstripe tomarrow." Purred Brightpaw. Slowly she backed of and walked over to her sisters. "What was that all about." laughed Ravenpaw as he walked over. Foxpaw shruged his shoulders and went to talk to Ravenpaw about his day.


	3. First Day of Training

"Foxpaw wake up!" A voice pierced though his dreams. Foxpaw opened his eyes to see his brother's more than a foxtail's length from his.

"What do you want Ravenpaw? Foxpaw asked drowsily as he looked around the dark den. All of the other apprentices where are ready gone.

"Whitecloud had her kits some time last night," Ravenpaw cheered happily while jumping up and down while his brother sat up shaking moss from his pelt. "Come on."

The light blinded Foxpaw for a few seconds as he strolled out in to the clearing. Foxpaw spied his father talking to Darkstripe and Fernleaf. Ravenpaw quickly ditched Foxpaw to see his mentor, Leafstar, who was waiting for him by the entrance of the camp. By the entrance of the nursery is Swiftear, Whitecloud's mate.

"Hello Swiftear, do you mind if I go in and see the kits?" Foxpaw asked after walking over to the nursery. Swiftear is a ginger tom with black spots. He can pick up the slightest noise before any other cat can.

"Not at all Foxpaw, just be careful." Swiftear meowed as he down at the young cat. Inside the nursery there was Blackshadow who was asleep with her kits, Bluekit and Wildkit. Not far from Blackshadow is Whitecloud who is cleaning her kits. "Hi Whitecloud how are your kits?" Foxpaw asked as he sat down next to her.

"They are very strong Foxpaw. I bet you wonder what their names are?" Whitecloud said after stop cleaning her kit. Foxpaw nodded in reply. " Flamekit and Mudkit, thank for visiting them." Whitecloud purred before cleaning them again.

As Foxpaw stepped out into the clearing the sun's rays beat down on to his pelt turning it in to a bright fire. "Foxpaw, get over here now!" Darkstripe growled from the fresh-pray pile. Standing next to Darkstripe is Brightpaw, with a smug little grin. "Your mother injured her paw the other day, so we are taking Brightpaw along, we will work on stalking pray." Darkstripe said trying not to be too mean sense there was another cat there today.

As they left camp Blackshadow and her kits were returning to camp. Foxpaw admired Blackshadow's kit, Bluekit, the most because the whole clan knew that the she-cat wanted to be a warrior. But the problem with that is Bluekit is blind. Her brother Wildkit once tried to tell her to be a medicine cat, but she vomited at the sight of blood. Despite how hard it would be, he wanted to be her mentor if Leafstar let her train to be a warrior.

The trees glowed as the group made their way through the forest. "How do you hunt a rabbit, Foxpaw?" Darkstripe asked as they found a good spot. Foxpaw thought extremely hard but could not think of it. "Come on Foxpaw you should know this," Darkstripe growled at his clueless nephew. "Brightpaw tell him."

"When you hunt a rabbit you must be down wind because it will smell you before it sees you." Brightpaw started to smirk, but stopped when Darkstripe started to growl.

Before they knew it a she-cat came bursting of a bush near by, then followed by a tom. "Grosetail, Redpaw what is wrong?" Darkstripe growled as the two young cats stopped.

"Sorry Darkstripe we were just having a race." Grosetail muttered afraid of trouble from the brother of the clan's deputy. Tragedy has followed Grosetail from his birth. When he was two moons old his sister Cherrykit died, and a moon after becoming an apprentice his mother and father were both killed during a fight with a badger. Grosetail has been very attached to Redpaw because he keeps thinking she might die soon. He and Redpaw have been good friends for a long time. Grosetail is just three moons older than Redpaw and her sister.

"I thought you two were told to go hunting, not to race around the territory." Darkstripe growled at the young cats. Dipping his head Grosetail and Redpaw turned around and speed in direction of Fireclan's boarder. "Ok, now back to training, what do you do when hunting a mouse, Foxpaw." Darkstripe questioned after the two cats left.

"Don't you step lightly so it dose not feel the vibration?" Foxpaw asked very uncertain. Foxpaw was looking at the ground incase if that he was wrong.

"Good but try to have more confidence next time," Darkstripe growled "Now I want both of you to kill two mice and two rabbits and bring them back to camp, and I will be watching you two."

Brightpaw and Darkstripe immediately went to the Waterclan's boarder, while Foxpaw went to the Fireclan's boarder. After a while Foxpaw stopped and checked for rabbit or mouse scent. He immediately caught a fresh scent of a mouse. Slowly he creeps up on the mouse and jumped. Foxpaw go up with a mouth full of dirt and grass. He looked up to see the mouse's tail vanish in the undergrowth. As he made his way to the Island killed a rabbit that was very fat and a skinny mouse. He then caught scent of another rabbit, but Foxpaw realized that the rabbit was on the other side of the river that separated the Island from Grassclan's camp. The Island is an area where no one hunts unless at the clans meetings.

As he headed in direction of Waterclan's border he caught a strong scent of fox. This terrified Foxpaw. 'Was the fox on this side of the boarder or was it on Waterclan territory?' Foxpaw thought. With out looking around, he sprinted back to the camp.

"Foxpaw what is wrong?" Darkstripe growled. Foxpaw crashed in to his uncle. He was so terrified he could not say any thing, but his mind screamed 'THERE IS A FOX IN THE TERRITORY.' Foxpaw just stood there stupefied. Darkstripe could tell that some thing was wrong and was getting very angry. Darkstripe, then hit is nephew for the first time. "What is wrong?" Darkstripe growled

"Back there, there's a strong scent of fox." Foxpaw meowed with in a few breaths. Instead of heading back to camp he went in the direction that Foxpaw came from. "Where are you going, aren't we going back to warn everyone?"

"Your going back to tell them, I'm going to check it out." Darkstripe meowed before heading to the Waterclan boarder.

As Foxpaw made his way back to camp his mind was racing so fast he could barely think about one thing be for another thought captured his mind. One of the thoughts that was in is mind was, 'What if Darkstripe dies?' It was the one thought that scared Foxpaw badly. Yes he hated Darkstripe but, not that much that if he died he would not care. He then ran as fast as he could.


End file.
